Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image generation system that generates one moving image by coupling a plurality of moving images, a moving image generation method, a program, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a photographing technology in which a plurality of image capture apparatuses follows a movement of a subject and automatically captures moving images by switching the plurality of image capture apparatuses.
Regarding such a photographing technology, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-109758 discloses a technology of using a plurality of moving image data sets acquired by continuously photographing a moving subject by a plurality of image capture apparatuses respectively placed so as to differentiate their photographing areas. The technology of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-109758 specifically discloses a technology of, for each timing during a subject being moved, selecting moving image data in which the subject is included; performing processing to generate images based on the moving image data thus selected; and sequentially coupling a plurality of images thus generated in accordance with each timing in the order of photographing times, thereby generating one moving image data set produced by continuously photographing the movement of the subject.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-109758